


Origins

by AustinB



Series: Bloodstream [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Origin Story, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets in trouble in Budapest. </p><p>It's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

Natasha vaults over the debris and throws boulders twice the size of her body over her shoulder as though they were made of cotton.

Contracting with the government never was her favorite thing, but Alexander wants to keep in good with the right (or wrong) people, and Bucky’s been making a fuss about it lately, which leaves her alone in the field with a bunch of humans.

One of which is buried under a collapsed building. The others are scattered around, one dead, another dying, but she doesn’t give a shit about them.

Clint groans when she lifts a concrete slab from his legs. They’re both broken—shattered, and he’s got blood running from one ear.

She knows instantly what she has to do, and knows that it’s going to get her into more trouble than she’s ever been in, even when she was human. But the thought that rises above the fear is insistent: _not him_ , _pozhaluysta_   _not him_.

It’s irrational, this _emotion_ , this lancing panic. It’s not like they know each other. They’ve gone on missions together for two years. They’ve had about a dozen conversations.

But he’s bright, this human, like the sun. He makes her laugh. And the way he looks at her—

“Barton,” she says, her voice high and tinny, almost unrecognizable to her own ears, “I think I can help you, but I don’t know if it’ll work.” Fuck, how does she explain this? He’s coughing blood and starting to shake. She doesn’t have much time.

“Ok,” Clint says.

“I can try to heal you, but if you die, you’ll...come back.”

“Sure,” Clint says.

“Vampire, is what I’m telling you, you’ll be a vampire.”

“Will you be there?”

Goddamn _stupid_ fucking human. “Yes.”

“Then ok.”

“Clint,” she says.

“Don’t make me say it again Tash, I’m bleedin’ out here.” His eyes are going unfocused, rolling back.

She bites her wrist and holds it up to his lips, “Drink.” He obeys without question. When he swallows, some of the tension leaves her shoulders, knowing that no matter what happens next, he won’t be gone for good. He swallows once more before he passes out, and Natasha inspects his injuries, praying for the bones to move, the skin to heal. But instead, his heart stops. She barks a sob, then pulls out her phone.

Bucky answers, “What’s wrong?”

“I fucked up. I need help.”

They can’t hide him. You can’t hide things like this from Alexander. So Natasha brings him home.

She stands in Alexander’s office with Clint's body lying in a heap at her feet. The disappointment in her maker’s face shames her, but Bucky is standing at the edge of the room, and he at least is on her side.

Rumlow takes her arm and tugs her toward the door, toward her punishment--twenty five days of solitary. She never was a quitter, but she is a realist; she doesn't expect to survive this. She glances over her shoulder at Clint, then at Bucky, who nods. Natasha holds her brother’s eyes as she’s pulled away, so that his face is the last one she sees.

* * *

When she wakes up, she’s in her bed and Clint is rifling through her bureau.

“Ngh,” she says, and he whips around guiltily.

“Hey! I wasn’t snooping.”

He sits on the edge of her bed and helps her sit up, arranging the pillows behind her back. There's a glass of blood on her bedside table, with a pink curly straw sticking jauntily out. Clint holds the offensive straw up to her lips without irony.

“I hate you,” she says, her voice a raspy whisper, then drinks the whole glass.

“Yeah clearly. That’s why you risked your life to save me.”

“Did Bucky—?”

Clint nods. “He explained everything. Gotta say, I’m digging not having to wear my hearing aids any—hey, hey,” he says, and he—he takes her face in his hands. “It was weird at first, but this…this is _good_. I get to be with you forever? C’mon, it’s a dream come true.”

“You fucking asshole.”

Clint smiles. “I’m starting to understand this is your unique brand of affection.” His smile falters a little. “I almost lost you, you know.”

She leans forward to press her forehead against his collarbone. There’s a light pressure against her temple and his hand feels nice, smoothing over her matted hair. She pushes him away.

“Now get me something to eat. I’m literally starving over here.”

He grins; sunshine. “Yes, Tasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> this just materialized on the page, i dont even know how it happened.  
> Yes, I am aware that this is supposed to be a Stucky series but come on. I love Natasha.


End file.
